


Good Morning.

by reidbyers



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 19:19:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12514616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reidbyers/pseuds/reidbyers
Summary: There are lots of ways to wake someone up, some nicer than others. Your personal favourite was when Luke would slip his head between your thighs unprompted and put that pretty mouth of his to good work.





	Good Morning.

You treasured the mornings you got that weren’t interrupted by a phone call with Garcia’s gory gossip, no matter how much you loved your job you also loved and needed time at home so that you could feel normal again. The only thing you were thankful for when it came to being away from home was that your boyfriend was with you, no one was at home feeling lonely, craving the other’s touch. It really was the biggest positive about dating someone in the same field as you.

On the days you did have to yourselves you liked to make them special, memorable in someway. You had woken up earlier than Luke to go cook breakfast, something you hadn’t done since the early months of your relationship. You liked the domestic feeling that came with making breakfast for someone, it wasn’t something you’d ever thought you’d be into as the opposite seemed more appealing yet here you were.

With a yawn you switched the coffee machine on and leant against the kitchen counter as you waited, rubbing your tired eyes before taking the hair band off your wrist and tying your hair up out of your face. It was when you turned around to pour the coffee into the mug that you heard rustling from the bedroom, notifying you that Luke was awake and your hopes of a romantic surprise were soiled. Soon enough you heard the sound of footsteps and then his arms came and wrapped around your waist.

“Why’d you leave me, princesa?” The mixture of the Spanish nickname and Luke’s sleepy voice was almost too much for you to take, he rarely spoke Spanish but when he did it drove you insane. You hummed softly and reached back to twist your fingers through his hair, enjoying the feeling of him pressed up against you.

“I was going to make us breakfast.” You replied in an equally sleepy voice but not even half as sexy in your own opinion but apparently Luke felt differently because you could feel his hot breath against your neck then followed by slow, wet kisses moving from the back of your neck up to just below your jawline. It was then you felt his hands start to wander as well.

All you were wearing was one of Luke’s old t-shirts and panties, it was more than what you had originally woke up in and maybe if sex had been on your mind from the moment you had woke up then you wouldn’t have put on anything at all. While it wasn’t on your mind then, it certainly was right now because Luke’s hands had found their way up your shirt and were running across your stomach then across the curve of your hips.

“I can think of something I’d like to eat.” Luke whispered in your ear and you had to grasp onto the kitchen counter so your knees didn’t give way. It was a totally cliche thing to say but it didn’t make it any less hot. Whatever plans you previously had were completely forgotten, you were too distracted by the way Luke’s hands were now trailing upwards to then cup your breasts.

“That was so cheesy.” You tried to laugh but it was muffled by the gasp that came out when you felt Luke’s teeth brush up against your pulse point, his hands still lavishing your breasts with attention. There was little you could or wanted to do apart from press your ass back against Luke’s crotch and let him manhandle you. You reached your arm back against to pull Luke away from your neck and instead to your lips, a soft sigh escaping your lips at the feeling of his rough palms against your nipples.

You heard him mutter something, only catching the word “encaje” which you knew meant lace, clearly he was talking about your panties which were white with lace trim. They had come on show as you raised your arms and you decided this was the perfect opportunity to tease.

“Like ‘em?” You asked while grinding your ass back, the reaction you got was the one you exactly wanted. Luke groaned and returned the favour, pressing his hips and in turn his hard cock against your ass. You felt a strange sense of pride at knowing that your body was a turn on, the wetness in your panties was only growing with each touch.

Instead of replying with his words Luke reluctantly moved his hands away from your breasts and dipped them down between your thighs. Before you had the chance to spread your legs open Luke had already done it for you, one hand digging into the soft flesh of your thigh and then the other toying with the lace of your panties.

“You’ve soaked this pretty thing.” Luke slowly ran two fingers along the length of your pussy over your panties, purposefully putting pressure over where your clit was. “What do you have to say for yourself, princesa?” He knew how much you loved pet names, the ones that made you feel special and feminine, the Spanish was something he’d noticed you liked after he’d conversed with a police officer on a case and then caught you with your thighs pressed together tightly.

“Mhm, I’m not sorry.” You said softly with a grin, your mouth dropping open as Luke’s hand slid into your panties and immediately pet against your clit, eager to hear your beautiful moans. He was not disappointed as you couldn’t stop yourself from letting out a whine, your knuckles starting to turn white from how hard you were now holding onto the kitchen counter. There was no mercy shown as Luke moved even lower down to tease his fingers against your entrance.

As much as he wanted to hear you beg for his fingers, Luke wanted to touch you too badly so he slowly pushed one finger in and pressed even more kisses to your neck. Everything was slow and sensual, the rhythm in which he moved into you and the way his hips would come forward to meet the softness of your ass; it was such a better wake up call than the bacon and eggs you had been planning.

Eventually Luke pressed another finger in alongside and you felt a shiver run down your spine, his palm was rubbing up against your clit as he fucked you with his fingers and it had felt like a forever ago you’d been able to take your time, it was all too sweet that you felt your orgasm approaching.

Luke sensed this too and while he wanted to make you come, he had better ideas as to how to do it. When he pulled his fingers out of you you whined and had to resist shoving your own hand down your panties and finishing the job, Luke just chuckled and kissed your cheek as he pulled his hand out of your panties so he could then pull them down your legs.

“Hey shh, I’ve got you.” His voice was warm and comforting in your ear and you decided to trust him, you let him turn you around so you were facing him before his hands moved underneath your thighs and helped you jump up onto the counter; you realised then that Luke was going to fulfil his wish from earlier.

He didn’t remove his shirt from you, it was a common thing but seeing you in his clothing was a turn on. Whether it was because of a sense of ownership or because it swamped your body and left things to the imagination he did not know, he did know however that he wanted you to keep it on.

Crouching down on the floor so his face was eye level with your pussy, Luke spread your legs open again and kissed along your inner thighs. You could feel his breath against your skin and the faint mumbling of words, you caught “tan hermosa” meaning so beautiful and your thighs tensed at how ridiculously hot he sounded.

Without warning, Luke licked up along your slit before diving in, wasting no time in tasting you and moving his tongue in the way he knew you loved. Your thighs clamped around his head at the sudden touch and instead of pushing you away, Luke wrapped his hands around them and held you there.

You were shaking, that slow build off had payed off because you already felt so close. Luke had quite the skill with his tongue and liked to show it off, this was one hundred percent fine with you and you’d happily be his plaything whenever he wanted. Knowing that he wanted to do this, without you having to ask or suggest it was hot in itself, him wanting to please you only got you even wetter.

It was impossible to feel shy about your body with Luke, he refused to ever let one inch of your body remain untouched, wanted to see you from every beautiful angle and at what you considered your best and worst. In the early stages of your relationship you weren’t keen on the idea of being ate out as it meant being so close and personal but Luke had promised you that you were beautiful and he would find you attractive no matter what, and mostly that he just wanted to taste you on his tongue.

Another moan came out as Luke pressed two fingers back inside of you again, that delicious stretch and the perfect suction of his mouth around your clit was too much. If you weren’t so busy drowning in lust you might have worried that your thighs were too tight around his head but there had never been any complaints. Your arched your back and reached back to press your hand against the wall for support, hips moving up to grind against Luke’s mouth.

Luke let you use him until you came, looking up at you as your face contorted in pleasure and your chest heaved with heavy gasps.

“Mi niña hermosa.” He pressed a gentle kiss to your clit before letting go of your thighs and standing up, picking you up with ease to then walk back into the bedroom. Maybe your romantic plan didn’t go as planned but you knew a way you could make it up to him, you were hungry for something too.

 


End file.
